To Bleach a Fox
by Artfix
Summary: Cross over and I suppose AU...Basically it’s what happens when the world of the dead, humans and the world inbetween crake. It is centered on Naruto and Ichigo but will heavily fetcher people from Bleach and Naruto but bc the main action will be in the Bl
1. ch1 The hollow of the fox

Cross over and I suppose AU---

To Bleach a Fox

ch.1 The hollow of the fox

Time is a funny thing…sometimes it seems to drag on forever while other times it flies past. Today time was being its slow pain in the ass self, man it was just so inferring for the poor kid running around trying his best to get things done. Damn, he had thing to do and time need to freakin' catch up with him; to bad he couldn't hit it or he'd of kicked its ass 2 hours ago. As he jump from a roof top he thought to himself about his "Now" generation, he smiled and braces his body for impact, '_we're not a now generation damn it, it should be there before we get there, we're a before now generation.'_ He laughed at his thoughts while landing and hoped towards a girl sifting throw scrolls.

"Hay, Sakura-chan have you seen-"

"Naruto you Perv ! My face is up here!"- Sakura jerked his eyes away from her breast so he was actually looking at her.

"But you boobs are funer to watch they kind'v jiggle when you shout at me and-" Poor Naruto had his masculinity seriously damage by Sakura's knee and presided to keel over on to the ground, he wouldn't know subtly if it bit him in the ass. "O my fucking god, it will never work again…" he moaned several parallel sentiments before Sakura kicked him in the stomach for good measure.

"What do you want? I was busy before you came over and interrupted me." She glared down at him.

"Oh' I was wondering if you've seen the dude with the long ass toothpick?" he sat up, forgetting his pain, and look at her hopefully.

"The dude…with the long toothpick…?"

"…or the dango skewer I can't tell which one it is but yeah…what's with that look?" he wasn't so much concerned with her expression but lack-there-of, when Sakura went expressionless it usually meant she was about to beat him over the head. He quickly scooted back across the ground away from her.

"You…can't…remember Gemma's name? You do mission reports with him every Thursday." _Well your suppose to but that doesn't mean you show up or do any work, Kakashi is having a negate effete on you, if Sasuke were- no he's not here so I wont think about him. _

" Hay, hay, hay, that's not fair I'm bad at remembering the names of people that are weaker than me. But if you know were the dude-" Sakura's lips tightened " - I mean were Gemma is I need to find him and I've already wasted like a day in the missions office asking those morons-" Sakura's eye's narrowed " - those people were he is but nobody knew _no that doesn't sound right_...knows _no that sounds bad too_…could tell me _yeah that's better_."

Sakura interrupted his broken grammar-"Maybe he's at home; it is his day off right?"

"I don't know." Shrugging he spaced out trying to contemplate why he of all people would know if Gemma had the day off; _I work Thursdays with him...?_

"Well then why don't you go to his house and look for him there?" she was a little exasperated at this point.

"Hay, that's a good idea." He jumped up and turned then stopped "Hay… Sakura, were does he live?"

She shook her head rubbing her temples "He lives near Iruka; two doors down on the right."

"Oh rely, and how would you know exactly were he lives, did he give you some extra curricular training after the Chuunin Exam to help you get to know Chuunin level stamina better?" Sakura punched him dead center in the face, _to kill that perverted smirk on your ugly mug, and to think the conversation had been going so well too. _Two years training with the old man had not improved Naruto's perverted behavior

Sakura stood there as he soared backwards waiting for Naruto to hit the ground and ether crawl bake to her and apologies or jump up and be on his way. Only problem was…Naruto never hit the grown. He sort of slowed down and just hung there in the air.

"Naruto?" Sakura said apprehensively, _what the hell was going on?_ He just floated there unmoving, she toke some hasty steps towards him before stopping; the shadow Naruto had been casting on the ground had began to grow and consume the green grass around it. "Naruto wake up! Naruto! What's going on?" Then she realize, his eyes were open…and staring at her, he was conscious but he couldn't move; his eyes dart downwards trying to see what was going on underneath him and then darted back at her. He was very plainly telling her to get help; she was gone in an instant toward the Hokage's tower.

Time is indeed a funny thing…for Naruto it had seemly stop all together, everything was still. Dame, he could see the word trebling as his hart pounded so hard it caused his eyes to pulse. Sakura had just disappeared to get help but he was too freaked out to rely care how long shed been gone just when she was going to get bake.

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura jump thro the window of the tower only to be greeted buy 15 kunai to the throat, liver and other import body parts.

"Sakura-" a sliver haired ninja leaning ageist the wall drawled "-its not healthy to interrupt a Jounin meting…especially without your Konoha forehead-protector." By this point the majority of the kunai had been lowered but Sakura didn't care she didn't have time.

"Hokage-sama something bad is happing to Naruto he… "This had the same effete as shouting that 200 sound nin were laying siege to the village; instead of letting her finish the Hokage, all the Jounin plus a spiky white haired old man (ware he had come from she had no idea) had stood up/ straitened and shouted almost in unison…

..."Where is he!" before she could think the Hokage had a hold of her arm- "Where is he Sakura, take me to him NOW!"

Somehow Sakura found herself leading the majority of them to Naruto; the Hokage had bellowed something at a couple of the Jounin causing them to scatter in different directions, going out windows and down halls but what ever she had said had not registered with Sakura.

She was going as fast as her body would let her and thin abruptly, more abruptly than she had anticipated they were there, next to him. The shadow had grown 8 feet long and 6 feet wide with Naruto floating above its center. His eyes were back on her, steady…unmoving…locked on to her eyes.

He could see them shouting but he couldn't hear any of it, the total silence was ringing in his ears. _Someone's doing hand seals, I've seen them before…? Where?_ The man's shadow slithered in front of him, _ah there it is, that was Shikamaru Jutsu._ The shadow tried to connect to the ever darkening one under Naruto. But it couldn't. Every time the shadow was pushed forward it edged away from the bigger shadow; never touching. _It looks like what happens when I try and put two magnets together the wrong way._

Something was seriously wrong, Sakura thought, _Shikamaru's Shadow-No-Jutsu couldn't touch the other shadow as if…as if the shadow were afraid of it, but that was preposterous, shadows don't get scared._ But what was really worrying her were the Summing-Jutsu's. _Both Kakashi and Jiraiya have attempted Summing-Jutsu…_attempted being the key word, nether had worked. _Even Tsunade-sama had tried and failed._

"Get back!" Someone yelled.

Sakura look back a Naruto and felt her world lurch everything seemed so surreal, _like being trapped in Orochimaru eyes_. Blake arms were lifting up out of the shadow. They had entwined themselves around his waist, leg's and torso; he was struggling and attempting to yell but the only thing that came out of his mouth before it was covered was a high-pitched , raspy intake of air. That sound had more fear, more pain than any sound Sakura had ever heard uttered from his mouth. Finally the hands pressed themselves over his eyes…

…he couldn't hear, couldn't speak, couldn't see; all feeling was gone he was floating in nothingness. He honestly did even comprehend that much, for him, he was nothing but a disembodied conciseness and it was terrifying. He tried in vain to scream and a hint of ripping flesh and straining lungs lingered for a moment but faded entirely in to the black.

They watched helplessly as the hands wound there way around Naruto, puling in to the black shadow. As his body touched its surface he caused the ground to ripple away and pulse with black inky nothingness. Thin vary slowly he was engulf by it and disappeared under the ground. Sakura screamed for him and ran forward the rapidly expanding shadow had suddenly stopped and inverted on itself, disappearing as she grab at the grass ripping it up in vain as she tried to take hold the shadow. As it shrank it contorted horribly as a black writhing mass. Sakura grab it with one hand; as soon as she had done so it paled becoming white. Darkness fell around her as figures crowded around to see what she was holding.

"It's an ANBU mask." Her tone was distant, thoughts flying thro her head; _now I've lost them both who am I to call my self a ninja when I can't even protect my own teammates_.

"That's no ANBU mask."

The statement by whoever jarred her back to the present; she look at what she was holding and dropped it in confused horror. The mask was more like that of an animal skull than face, with evil silted eyes, sharp fang's and red stripes. It looked uneasily like a sneering fox. She was also duly aware of her hand tingling.

"Get out of my way! Sakura hold sill; no one touch it." The Hokage pulled a Jounin who had reached out for the mask back." No Sakura don't try to get up, your hand is still burning." Tsunade had taken charge; she ran over to her student and tried to stop the progression of burnt skin. It was as if acid has been dowsed on her hand, eating its way up her arm.

"Dame, the mask did that? Why didn't she say anything?" Shikamaru exclaimed as he pushed the others further away from the evil thing.

"3rd degree burns don't hurt."

* * *

Far away in some seemingly quit city were ninjas are myth and demons made to frighten small children to bed, the sky began to crack. 

TBC nexe chapter : _ch.2 The Frog, the Baboon and the Man in the Moon_


	2. ch2 Frog, Baboon and Man in the moon

Crossover and I suppose AU ---

To Bleach a Fox

ch.2 The Frog, the Baboon and the Man in the Moon

A gigantic red frog with yellow eyes, a blue coat, and a long pipe was sitting in a wide open field smoking said pipe and enjoying the drizzle of rain. Just as he was beginning to think what a peaceful afternoon the day melted into…

"CRACK" the sound rang out through the peaceful scene shattering his naïve assumption. The source of the sound was soon revealed as a huge scroll fell from a smoking point in the air and hit the ground in front of the frog. Surprise and the little disgruntled the frog leaned forward to looked down at the scroll it had popped open showing one line of text. It read- Uzumaki Naruto-the frog blinked wondering what the hell the blonde idiot had done now.

* * *

The chirping of crickets filled the warm night air, a white baboon with black markings and a red face was sitting in a banyan tree watching the moon. A white snake slithered up the branch next to it.

"Something's coming." It rested its head on the baboons open palm.

"Yes, we should tell him." Apparently not heeding what he himself had said that the bloom remained seated.

"Well if we're going to tell him then let's tell him, you take too long to decide anything... _I can't believe I'm attached to you_." With a disapproving look at the snake the baboon stood up on the branch, the snake lifted with the it, curving around its side. The baboon turned, clearly outlining its spine in the moonlight, it smoothly morphed from a tail into the snake's body.

The baboon-snake Chimera leapt down from the tree, and walked over to a small body of water where it sat and leaned over.

" Renji"/" Renji" the baboon and snake spooking unison. "We need to talk".

* * *

Standing silently, the breeze rustling his hair, a man in tattered black coat balance on the weathervane of a skyscraper. He looked up at the blue sky, vertical white clouds racing past in the warm summer heat. The only thing out of place in the bright light was the bone chilling laughter drifting on the gentle breeze.

" Ichigo..." He turned his head to the south taking in the whole world, nothing but the blue sky stretched endlessly across the vertical Horizon. He sighed and turned again, looking down towards the street. "It finally stopped raining... and now something is coming that will make poor."

* * *

In the dead of night, high up above a sleeping city a crack darker than the night sky itself, breaks the stillness. As it spiders its way across the moon, it rips a new pathway between worlds that should never touch. A black contorted mass, about the size of a person, is formed as the cracks sealed themselves once more separating the two worlds. The black mass hangs in the air for a moment before plummeting to the wooded park below As it hits the black shadows are wrenched apart revealing a small figure dressed in orange. All goes quite. For a long time the figure does not move, only when a curious orange tabby comes to investigate the oddity does the person show any signs of life.

When the tabby batted at an ear sticking out from under a messy mop of blonde hair, the young boy, for that is what he was, twitched. The tabby leapt into the air, fluffing himself up and hissing; the boy sat up yanking out a sharp knife and looked around for the source of the noise. Gold eyes met blue eyes and both owners blinked. The tabby un-fluffed and sat down while the boy lowered his knife.

" Sakura?" He looked around, warily keeping an eye on the cat as if he thought it might attack him. Silence. " Sasuke bastard if you finally decided to come back and that's you messing with my head I'm going to frikin' kick your ass." Silence. The boy cautiously stood up, still holding his knife- _there had better not be any gigantic man eating snakes in this stupid forest-_suddenly something brushed up against his leg and he jumped at least 5 feet spinning around to look at whatever touch him. It was the cat.

"Meow" the cat happily walked over and began rubbing up against his leg. He relaxed a little, leaning down to stroke the cats head. He closed his eyes trying to remember what happened, dark inky black smothering him a man's voice, it was so cold and uncaring it made him shiver. He looked down at his feet trying to remember what the man said.

--_ "... neither living nor dead, born in between life and death in the habitable areas of Hueco Mundo. That is what true ninjas are. Souls that have been taken by Hollows and somehow managed to escape before they were eaten. They set up their hidden villages, their towns, their cities and go about life in a mundane way. I left them alone, I thought them worthless but I was mistaken and it has cost me. But now, now I understand "-- he stood from his raised chair and placed a hand on the boys head – Naruto those things you call demons are my experiments. You see there are people, you would call them fallen Angels, for they are soldiers of heaven who try to attain the powers of hell, these people are what your ANBU masks are based off of. These people awaken demons. By forcing the person to visualize not only their Zanpakutou but their inner hollow the "shell" can be destroyed and demons set free The summoning animal's are a result of this to, they are the left over consciousness of the Zanpakutou, free from its cage. I set the demons on your people mainly for my own amusement, you see I couldn't control them, the demons, but now because of you. No. Because of the fourth you are the perfect Jinchuuriki, and I now can wield the power that resides inside of you_ "-- at the time Naruto did not understand what the man was talking about, he still didn't but what he did understand was this man had not only create demons but he did it for fun. And he wanted to use to Naruto as a weapon --_ I won't let him, I won't be used, not like Haku --_. After that he had locked him up in a simple white room and left him. Shortly after a man with chocolate colored skin and white eyes came in, Naruto remembered looked at him for what seemed like forever until the man had summoned one of the guards into the room. He and the guard then led Naruto down a corridor to large room with a small table in the corner. Sprawled out on the table was another Naruto. The guard grabbed hold of his arms and pushed him in front of a wall lined with paper, the blind man came up behind him holding the other him and said-" I agreed to s for a erve in order to protect those less fortunate, those who my comrades were hurting. Not to torture a child into causing more chaos."-and with that he pushed the other body he was holding into Narutos back, the most curious sensation consumed him. Naruto felt as if he was being pulled inside the other body and then… He was lying on the ground with a cat poking his ear.

Naruto crouch down now scratching behind the cats ears wondering, panicking and trying to figure out what to do.

"Are you all right?" Naruto, now holding the cat, spun round yet again to face his opponent. A young woman with glasses dressed smartly with the tie holding an arm full of papers with a bag hanging at her side stood before him. "Whoa easy there, I didn't mean to scare you, what are you doing out here at this time of night you can't being any older than my students and they're all in bed... hopefully." She looked at Naruto, Naruto look back. "What are you holding your arms like that?" Naruto looked down at the tabby.

"Because of the cat?" The woman stared and slowly, carefully said-

"What cat?"

* * *

TBC...no for real, I know I've been dead, for like a year but I'm back now. I apologize for not updating my story but I was getting transferred from one school to another and I was behind on all my schoolwork; I'm up-to-date now and I will be adding new chapters. It should be easier to read because I got this software called Dragon naturally speaking t's a dictation software, so instead of spending like two hours on one page I take like 20 minutes to just say it and the computer types it. Cool yeah? 


End file.
